Pin or Be Pinned
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: Sho asks Ryuhei if he's top or bottom. SLASH SHO X RYUHEI. For Hickoryflower. D
1. Chapter 1

**So, recently, I've started to really like this couple because of HickoryFlower's really awesome stories, and for her to hurry with another chapter, (Liar, Liar Burn in Hell, go read it nao) I bargained her with a Sho x Ryuhei story of my own!! =D**

**MUAHAHAA.**

**For you HickoryFlower~!!**

Never. Never, in a MILLION years, did I think that Sho Tsukioka, class B Faggot, would be in my room, shuffling through my things like the nosy prick that he is.

I rolled my eyes when he pulled out a pair of my boxer briefs, a cocky smirk spread on his thick lips. "Put my fucking boxers down…" I growled threateningly. Sho was a friend of mine, but I didn't want him digging through my crap, as useless as most of it was.

He whipped around, looking nonchalant, "Ryuhei. I can do whatever the fuck I want and there isn't much you can do about it." I snarled at the faggot and stood, getting in his face.

He smelled like mints and cigarettes. A familiar smell. It was almost… I couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Bitch, you're in MY room," I jabbed my index finger into his chest, "So you do what_ I _say." Sho was about 4 inches taller then me, and it seemed that the angrier I got, the calmer, and cockier he became.

"Oh Ryuhei… you silly boy… I have a question for you."

That caught me off guard.

"Uh… okay."

"In sex, are you the top or the bottom?"

All of the words in my mouth disappeared. It felt like my mind sort of slipped out of my ear, and I couldn't think. What had he just asked me?

Was he _serious?_

"What're you…" I started.

"Top or Bottom. Dominant or Submissive. Hot or cold. Gimme a fucking answer Ryuhei. I'm losing my patience," Sho snapped. His thin, manicured eyebrow did in fact arch a little, and his voice was sharp.

"I uhm… Top I guess," I replied, rubbing the back of my head tentatively. I had never thought about that. And he was being so CALM about it! Light blush had spread on my cheeks and I was trying hard not to stutter.

I hated talking about sex. I just HATED it.

Sho's lips pursed and it was obvious that he was trying to suppress a chuckle. I snarled and reached back to punch him; He was making things so awkward!

But before my fist could even go for his face, I felt it being gripped in a vice like hold. I gasped.

Sho was smirking at me.

And… he was so close. His lips were mere inches from mine and my stomach burst into a fit of pretty fucking butterflies.

"I could very easily prove you wrong," He mumbled, getting closer, and closer..

**I know it's so short, but I'm gonna make a second chapter with loads off lemony goodness. xD I'm posting what I have right now to make up for how long this is taking me. The next chapter will be LONG. YES. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wualah. =D**

**ILY KENNEDY. **

In a matter of seconds I was on my back, on my bed. Sho pressed his knee into my crotch, creating annoying, tingling sensations in my abdomen.

Oh, and he had my wrists pinned on either side of my head.

"Well, Ryuhei dear, let's see you get out of this one, hmm? Prove to me that you're on top." My mind was shuffling around the place and I could hardly bite off an insult because my stomach was in such a tight knot.

"Nhh… Sh-Sho you f-ucking fag—.." My breath hitched when he rubbed his knee up and down my crotch.

I wasn't gonna let this happen. Not in MY room, in MY house when neither of my parents were even home.

Or else I was screwed.

Literally.

"You're so cute Ryuhei," She growled, his hot breath on my ear, sending chills up and down my spine, making me cringe. I tried tugging my wrists away from his hands but I couldn't budge. I wiggled my waist and lurched forward but I STILL couldn't move. Finally, I gave up, my muscles sore.

Sho looked down at me. His expression showed that he was pleased. I wanted to smack that stupid look off of his bitch face but I couldn't.

**It's so hard to write in Ryuhei's POV. Dx Let's go to third person.**

"Tell you what Ryuhei. I will release you, and give you ten seconds to try and dominate me. If you succeed, I let you off the hook and leave you're precious cherry alone. You don't? Well… you'll just have to find that our for yourself." Sho's eyes were flashing like dancing flames; lusty. Burning on a sex drive.

The feisty blonde growled.

"That's not fair you stupid cunt! You're bigger then I am! And I don't roll like that, man!" Sho's eyebrows raised and his smile grew, "Then we'll just have to continue, won't we?"

Ryuhei's expression faltered and he shook his head, "Fuck, fine! I'll play you're stupid games!"

And with that, Sho gave a small smile, released Ryuhei's wrists, and sat up.

"Your time starts now."

Ryuhei shot up and reached for Sho's wrists.

1.

Sho chuckled to himself when Ryuhei's fingers didn't even go all the way around his wrist.

2.

The blonde tried jerking Sho's wrists towards himself, but Sho kept his hands placed firmly on his knees.

3.

Sho found himself thoroughly enjoying watching Ryuhei's face redden in aggravation, and his futile attempts in even getting Sho down on the bed.

4.

Ryuhei flattened his hands against Sho's taut chest and pushed, no, SHOVED Sho, but the larger male hardly moved.

5.

The smaller boy's patience was slipping and he gripped at his hair, groaning.

6.

"Time's up." Sho said, glancing at the nice watch around his wrist before standing from the disheveled bed. Ryuhei's heart dropped to his stomach as Sho approached him, a smirk tugging at the corn of his thick lips.

_No. There is no way I'm losing my virginity to him. No, no no no, he must be joking… Oh fucking no!_

**Back to Ryuhei's Pov… :D**

Sho's body was pressed up against mine, his hand took my chin, tilting my face up, "Just go with the flow, k?" Before I could reply with something cocky, his lips were on mine, turning my remark into a little noise.

So I couldn't pull away, he put his other hand on the back of my head, pushing my face to his. If anything, I should have been pissed.

IF anything, I should have been beating the shit out of him

If Anything, I wasn't supposed to be kissing back.

To make it seem like I didn't want what I was getting, I tried hitting my fists against his taut, hard chest but even then it was fruitless. He pushed me against the wall, hard and I groaned into his mouth, giving his tongue entrance. I didn't know what to do.

It was my first kiss.

His hot, wet tongue lashed about my mouth and I groaned against it, feeling utterly defenseless, useless, SUBMISSIVE in his arms as his hand snaked up the back of my shirt.

_Stupid bitch._

My mind was flying when all of a sudden his nails dug into my spine. A yelp escaped my mouth and I was able to pull away from his mouth. This also gave me time to gasp for hair.

"FUCK, what did you do that for?!" I reached behind me and lightly touched the stinging flesh.

"Sorry Ryuhei, but I have quite the boner. And you kinda seem like a closet freak. You know. The type who likes it all rough and shit," Sho's lips brushed against mine as he spoke and my bottom lip trembled a bit. My face felt hot, and my eyes were getting droopy, but I was anything but tired. All of these sensations confused me.

But I was so _curious._

Sho leaned down and planted kisses on my neck, leaving everywhere he kissed tingling and hot. For some reason, the small of my back tingled as well.

Why was this?

Suddenly, my shirt was being pulled over my head and I was thrown against the floor. The contact my back made with the hard surface sent pains shooting through my body but Sho, again, gave me no time to complain. His lips mashed against mine, and I decided to shove my own tongue into his mouth.

He tasted like spearmint, and Cigarettes. It was almost as if the nicotine was passing into me as well, making his mouth addictive. I ran my tongue along the inside of his cheek, and over his tongue... it started to feel natural.

But just as I got into it, Sho pulled away, and started to nip and suck at my collar bone, creating similar sensations as the ones on my neck.

Hot and tingly.

I whimpered when his hot mouth found my nipple and he proceeded to bite at it.

The pleasure ran through my like liquid fire and I moaned his name. My weak fingers found his hair and I gripped at it. Sho's hand gripped at my crotch, and he wasn't gentle about it at all. Painful pleasure pooled into my abdomen as he massaged my cock.

I could feel myself getting harder, and harder. He started to fiddle with my zipper cockily but this didn't last long. Just like my shirt, he pulled off my pants quickly, and tugged my boxers down my thin thighs.

**SHO'S POV?!!!!!!**

I took a second to admire my work. Ryuhei's bruising nipples, his hot, red face, the beads of sweat appearing on his lanky chest… His BONER.

_Oh yes. You are SO good._

Ryuhei was a novice, that much was obvious. I almost felt just a little bad because I was barely giving him time to learn, or to catch up.

But I wanted this boy so bad that I didn't really matter.

I gripped his waist and flipped him over, not bothering to be gentle. He seethed a little but I just dismissed this.

He'd be more then just seething after I was done. I was a little disappointed that I was undoing my own buttons, and pulling down my (leopard print might I add) own underwear, but Oh well.

I'd be teaching Ryuhei a few lessons after we were through.

Of course, my own erection had gone unattended to. That was something else we'd have to work on.

I gripped his tight ass and he glared at me over his shoulder. This enticed me.

I liked them feisty.

I used one of my hands to lubricate myself in my own pre cum, and used a little in his ass. I watched him grip at the nearby articles of clothing as my fingers grazed extremely sensitive flesh. His body quaked when I suddenly inserted one of my fingers into his opening.

"Sh-Sho!!..." He growled before burying his face into his own shirt. I smiled at him.

How could one with absolutely no experience call himself dominant?

Please.

His muscles clamped around my finger and I tutted. I used my other hand to massage his back, trying to get him to relax before he broke my VERY important fingers. After a little bit, he relaxed a little and I kept working him until I decided to use another finger.

Again, his muscles clamped and I rolled my eyes.

I was being nice by preparing him. The least he could do was not put my digits in danger.

I used them A lot. For very many things.

IF you catch my drift.

Finally, after quite a bit of fingering on my part, I decided to let him have it. So after positioning myself at his entrance, I took another second to admire my work.

His body was trembling… He was panting. The poor thing.

He'd be sore for days.

I pushed into him, hardly half of my length making it in there because he was so tight.

He let out a low shrill and I straddled his waist, making sure I never completely left him. I leaned over so that I was close to his ear and started whispering silly little nothings as I tried getting further in. It sounded like he was sniveling.

Knowing Ryuhei he probably was.

Finally, I started to slide in, inch by inch, when finally, he cried out before Cumming all over the floor.

I started to pick up the pace, but I found that this wasn't really satisfying my needs.

Ryuhei had to do his part.

I pulled myself out of him, and rolled him over. If I wasn't so damn horny I would have laughed at how weak he had become, but I needed him to do me a favor, seeing that I had just given him his first Orgasm.

I took his shoulders and helped him sit up. I got on my knees, and put him near my cock.

He sorta stared at it, but Ryuhei wasn't stupid. He knew what a blowjob was.

He put his hands on either side of my legs, and lowered his mouth until his lips were on the head. I smirked as his mouth took it in and his tongue flicked against the tip.

My head lolled back and I grinned when his hand gripped my length. He started to suck me, lick me, and even nip me.

He was learning pretty fast. I mean shit; I'm a damn fine teacher if I do say so myself.

I took his hair and pulled him onto me, and I even bucked into his mouth, hoping he'd get it, but he was getting slow.

I grimaced.

He must have been pooped.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed his head away, so that he slumped to the floor.

Damn. He was like a fucking ragdoll. I heaved him onto my shoulder and laid him onto his bed.

I wasn't done with him.

He still owed me a very well deserved climax.


End file.
